A Sweet Midnight
by Haruchiha Sara
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke hanya karena dia sangat ingin memakan sup tomat buatan Sasuke./"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakanlah."/Pada akhirnya keinginannya untuk makan sup buatan suami tercintanya itu terlaksana juga.


**A Sweet Midnight**

 **Story By Haruchiha Sara**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #5**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke hanya karena dia sangat ingin memakan sup tomat buatan Sasuke./"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakanlah."/Pada akhirnya keinginannya untuk makan sup buatan suami tercintanya itu terlaksana juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.05, tapi Sakura tidak bisa tidur kembali setelah terbangun karena mimpi. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata namun tetap tidak bisa tidur. Ia juga sudah sering berganti-ganti posisi tapi tetap tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sambil memainkan ujung bantalnya. Akhirnya ia berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang sedang tidur pulas. Jari telunjuk Sakura teracung untuk menekan pipi Sasuke agar ia terbangun, namun Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura tidak tega membangunkan suami tercintanya. Pasti Sasuke sangat lelah karena baru pulang pukul sebelas tadi.

Akhirnya Sakura kembali menghela nafas dan balik badan memunggungi Sasuke. Ia akan berusaha lagi untuk tidur.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Suara berat dan serak itu mengejutkan Sakura. Ia segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau sejak tadi bergerak-gerak gelisah?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aa,"

Sakura menunduk. Jadi Sasuke terbangun karena dirinya?

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Ssstt.. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura begitu nada Sakura berubah. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Ada apa? Katakanlah."

Sakura diam beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Sakura.

Walau tatapannya sedikit kabur karena mengantuk, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sedikit kecewa dan terlihat sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak kok! A-aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Maaf ya karena telah mengganggu tidurmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Ayo tidur lagi," Kata Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu, Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya kembali. "Apa?"

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakanlah," Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Benar boleh?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Tentu saja. Biasanya 'kan kau selalu meminta sesuatu saat tengah malam."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Mmm… B-baiklah. T-tapi itu tidak merepotkan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke memutarkan kedua matanya. "Tidak, Sakura. kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu? Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk istri tercintaku dan calon anak kita."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Aku ingin sup tomat spesial buatan Sasuke- _kun_!"

" _As your wish, My Lady._ " Kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan bersiap turun ke dapur.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura juga ikut bangun.

"Sakura, kau tunggu di sini saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku ingin ikut. Bolehkan?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas begitu Sakura memasang jurus andalannya dengan memasang wajah imut sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memasak dari meja makan tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang bulat besar itu. "Lihat. Papa sedang membuat sup tomat untuk kita, Sayang. Dan dia sangat cocok memakai apron merah muda itu ya? Hihihi…" Kekeh Sakura.

Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia mendengus. "Berhenti mentertawakanku, Sakura."

"Ups. Hehehe… Maaf."

Tak lama kemudian sup tomat buatan Sasuke sudah siap.

"Jadi kau menginginkan sup tomat karena bermimpi memakannya?" Sasuke membawa semangkuk sup ke meja makan dan meletakkannya di depan Sakura.

"Hm! Aku juga terbangun gara-gara itu. Tadinya aku tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi aku sendiri malah tidak bisa tidur. Ternyata itu juga membuatmu terbangun," Jawab Sakura sambil menatap lapar sup tomat buatan Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, masih panas." Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan.

" _Ittadakimasuuu_!"

Tanpa buang waktu, Sakura segera memakan sup tersebut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sakura… Hati-hati, itu masih panas." Desah Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir melihat Sakura dengan lahapnya memakan sup yang masih panas.

"Justru harus dimakan ketika masih panas Sasuke- _kun_ ," Kata Sakura. "Mau?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, kau saja."

"Tapi ini enak, lho."

"Tidak, untukmu saja."

"Oh ayoooolaahh… Satu suapan saja. Ya? Ya ya ya?"

"Hhhh… Baiklah."

"Aaaaa…."

Sakura menyuapi Sasuke dengan sup tomat buatannya. "Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?"

Sasuke menelan sup itu sambil menyeringai. "Tentu saja, buatanku itu selalu enak."

Sakura mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sup tomat. "Dasar sombong! Masakanku juga tidak kalah enak." Gumam Sakura kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang kesal. Ia nampak sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena memiliki seorang wanita cantik juga sangat baik seperti Sakura. Entah bagaimana caranya wanita itu perlahan mengubah dirinya yang tidak berwarna menjadi penuh warna seperti saat ini. Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Sakura, kehangatan terus saja Sasuke rasakan jika berada di dekat Sakura. Padahal dulu ia tidak menyukai Sakura karena ia berisik dan nyentrik karena terlalu aktif juga karena rambutnya. Tapi justru sekarang kedua hal itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, juga sepasang iris meneduhkan yang membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Uchiha Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"K-kau b-bilang apa, S-sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"T-tidak." Sakura melanjutkan aktivitas makannya walau agak canggung karena Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura selesai. Kali ini Sakura ikut membantu Sasuke membereskan semuanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai mereka kembali ke atas untuk kembali tidur.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih ya sudah membuatkanku sup tomat tengah malam begini." Kata Sakura sambil membaringkan diri.

"Hn. Sudah kubilangkan, apapun akan kulakukan untuk istri tercintaku dan calon anak kita."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. "I-iya. Tapi tetap saja aku harus berte-akh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merintih sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit panik.

"B-bayinya menendang!" Pekik Sakura senang.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ah, dia sedang bergerak-gerak. Coba pegang Sasuke- _kun_ , dia bergerak-gerak!"

Sasuke memegang perut Sakura dan merasakan ada pergerakan di sana. "Ya, aku merasakannya Sakura. Bayi kita bergerak!" Kata Sasuke senang sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sasuke. "Kurasa dia juga ingin berterimakasih kepada Papanya karena telah membuatkan sup yang sangat enak."

Sasuke mencium perut Sakura dan mengelus-elus pelan penuh kasih sayang. "Hei jagoan, tumbuhlah dengan sehat. Kami selalu menanti kehadiranmu."

CUP

Sasuke mencium perut Sakura dan kembali mengusap pelan.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana kalau besok kita periksa ke dokter?"

"Hn. Ide yang bagus,"

"Tapi…" Sakura menelan ludah, ia sedikit ragu melanjutkannya.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang larut, kulihat jadwalmu juga semakin padat. Apa… kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku?"

"…"

"…"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku sengaja melemburkan diri." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Sengaja? Kenapa?"

"Itu karena aku ingin menemanimu di saat-saat seperti ini. Kau pasti sangat kerepotan mengurus rumah di saat usia kandunganmu semakin tua 'kan? Jadi aku sengaja menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sakura masih mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Besok aku sudah mulai cuti." Lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura melongo.

"Hah?"

"Hn. Semua tugasku sudah kuselesaikan sebelumnya. Untuk sisanya aku serahkan pada Kakashi dan Juugo. Haaahh... Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat menemani istri tercintaku ini." kata Sasuke sambil mengacak pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tapi apa lagi, hm? Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau mengambil cuti selama… argh, lupakan saja. Kau kan pemimpin sekaligus pemiliknya, jadi kurasa bebas-bebas saja. Ya kan?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Pintar."

Sakura ikut tertawa bersama Sasuke. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih banyak atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukan Sakura. "Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, Sakura. Terimakasih karena kau telah hadir di kehidupanku dan membuatku lebih hidup. Kau telah merubah seluruh hidupku. Terimakasih."

Tidak ada balasan dari Sakura. Sasuke merasakan nafas hangat yang stabil dari dadanya. Itu berarti Sakura sudah tertidur. Sasuke mengambil nafas pendek lalu membuangnya.

CUP

" _Oyasuminasai_."

Setelah mencium singkat kepala Sakura ia pun ikut tidur. Sasuke rasa malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah. Mungkin selama beberapa malam ke depan ia juga akan terbiasa bangun tengah malam seperti ini. Tentu saja bukan karena Sakura yang menginginkan sesuatu. Melainkan karena tangisan seorang bayi mungil buah dari cintanya dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~The End~**

.

.

.

.

A/N

Alhamdulillah... Akhirnya bisa ikutan BTC juga^^ mohon maaf bila ff nya jauh dari kesan manis:) saya sudah berusaha buat fic yang nyambung dengan prompt. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf:)

Terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca!


End file.
